Harry Potter And The Arrogant Prat Who Lived
by sarahfatcat
Summary: Harry Potter is the ignored twin, he ends up being the Hogwart's Prince and he grows up unwanted and unloved. He becomes a potions master at the age of eleven, and he is the real BWL, not his stupid prick of a twin. (Sorry, I'm not very good at writing summaries, please read and review though.)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry looked across his room. He loved it, nobody knew about it and he loved the peaceful bliss and silence of being alone. He was only five years old, and yet, he had a twin, the Boy-Who-Lived, Nick Potter. Nick Potter was the older of the twins, born on the exact stroke of half past twelve. Harry though, had been born at twelve fifty-nine. They had been born on July 31, and they looked completely different. Harry was small and slim, pale skin, jet black hair, and his mother's emerald green eyes, or as others called it, Avada Kedavra eyes, a sure sign that he would turn dark. Nick on the other hand, was quite, er, big, and he had red hair, muddy brown eyes, and tan eyes. Harry loved reading and Quidditch, which he was a very good player at, seeker actually, only he hadn't a broom. The only broom that he was allowed to use was the old, outdated broom that had sat in the dark corner of the Potter's broom shed at Potter mansion. Nick however hated learning, and pretended to like Quidditch though he actually hated it in reality. And though he had all the latest brooms and Quidditch gear, he was very bad at it, if you decided to glorify him at it in the least, he would still come across as mediocre at best.

Anyways, back to Harry's room. Harry's room was located in the huge library. All you had to do was go to the deepest, dankest corner and pull on a book about jinxes. The bookshelf it was on would slide apart, revealing a wooden door. It would only open for those the room deemed worthy enough, and Harry was deemed worthy. Once in the room, it was rumored to be inhabited by the first Potter, three of the walls were covered in bookshelves that held the most rare and interesting books. Then, in the middle of the room, there was Harry's bed, a huge king sized fourposter that was hung with blue silk curtains, the sheets and pillowcases were green, but on top of the silk sheets, there was a warm and fluffy blue comforter that matched the silk hangings. The other wall was a light powder blue, and there were silk tapestries adorning the wall, but there was also a large window, that show onto the forest. His clothes were kept in a trunk, or well trunks, that Harry had come across one day. He had found them in the library, and as soon as Harry had touched them, a note had appeared on top of them, reading:

Dear Finder, There are three trunks here, the first having two compartments, the second having four, and lastly, the third having six. Which one do you choose?

Harry thought for a while and then chose the third one, and two of the three trunks vanished, leaving a blue, green and silver trunk with the Hogwarts Crest stamped with the Hogwart's Crest. The note reappeared, saying,

Dear Finder, There are several different compartment choices. Regular, Apartment, Kitchen, Bathroom, Dueling Room, Classroom, Potions Lab, and Pet House. Which do you choose?

Harry thought for a while amazed, before stating, "I choose Apartment, Kitchen, Bathroom, Dueling Room, Potions Lab, and Pet House." The trunk magically readjusted itself, and another letter appeared.

Dear Finder, As a reward for choosing so nobly, you get several charms on your trunk, as well as as the Regular Compartment. These charms are the Featherweight Charm, and the Regular Compartment gets the Never-Ending Charm. Goodbye and good luck.

Harry smiled and put the said trunk at the foot of his bed. *During all of this, he was five, so remember that. But I need to explain more about his, erm, neglect and stuff. Harry and his brother we one when his brother supposedly defeated the dark lord, but in reality, he did. Harry never gets any presents, is an outcast, has no friends, and his parents basically forgot he exists. There, I explained it, now on with the story!* Harry had soon stumbled upon a pile of clothing in the corner of his room. They were fifteen pairs of blue and green robes, some were silk, but some were thicker, for winter. Also, there were thick wool cloaks, all black with silver clasps, and like the robes, some were silk, and some were thicker for winter. There was also a pair of shoes, and some muggle clothes, blue, green, and black shirts, with normal blue jeans. All of these clothes were charmed with charms to make them always be clean, and never wear down or anything, plus they'd all grow with him. He put them in his trunk. Then he went downstairs to see if he had gotten eve one present, after all, it was his birthday.

Once downstairs, Harry watched Nick's presents. Among numerous things from fans and admirers, Nick had gotten the invisibility cloak, marauder's map, toy broomstick, and toy wand. Harry got a muggle board game called scrabble. He sadly took the box upstairs, to his trunk, but along the way, found a potions kit, it was actually a professional one, and a real wand. Cheered, Harry went to his trunk and put the potions kit in the potion lab in his trunk and dressed in his new muggle clothes with one of the thicker black robes and cloaks on. He put his wand in a wand holster that was strapped to his wrist and went into the library, looking for some first year school books. Finding a small shelf, he found all of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh year school text books. He smiled happily and took all of them to his room.

Harry had put a painting on the door and locked the door. The painting was of the four founders of Hogwarts, and they always greeted him as little prince. He had arranged so that he had to tell the painting a password and then he could enter because they would open the door after unlocking it. Greeting the painting, he answered, "Potions," as his password and the door swung stepped into the room and deposited the books on a shelf next to his bed, except for the potions books which he put in the Potions Lab, and took out the Grade 1 Book of Spells. He practiced every spell in the book, and by the time he was finished, it was dinner time, you see, all of this happened very early in the day, and the fact that he was an exceptionally smart kid helped too. He could also apparate and he had several animagus forms, a snake (basilisk), a lion, a raven, a badger, and a phoenix. Out of the phoenix form however, he could transform into any species of phoenix, not just the normal ones.

Harry put the spell book up and his wand under his pillow, still in its holster. Then he exited the room andclosed the secret bookshelf. He walked to the dining room, and his heart almost broke when he saw only three place seatings. Steadying his nerves, he went to the kitchen and sat down at a table in the corner. He asked a house elf for a bowl of soup, sandwich, treacle tart, and a goblet of ice cod pumpkin he had finished his dinner, he thanked the house elves and went upstairs to his room. Once there, he changed into pajamas and sighed, defeated. He turned off the lights and closed the curtains to his fourposter, falling into a deep, deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

(time skip to when Harry is ten and a half years old)

The deal with his parents and Nick was no better. In fact, it was worse. They had completely forgotten about him, and so had Nick. Remus and Sirius had never know he was here, and now they didn't even see him. Harry was a Master at all Magic. He had a Master in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and more, plus he had honors in all of them! All of this was accomplished with the old wand he had found when he was five years old. He was the most powerful wizard in the world, and nobody knew. Harry could speak every magical and muggle language n the world, he had friends of every species, magical and mundane, though he could only speak to his six familiars (owl, cat, snake, kneazle, phoenix, and a wolf/grim hybrid.

Harry was turning eleven tomorrow, and he planned to go to Gringotts today, not tomorrow, but he'd go to all of the shops in Diagon Alley the day he got his letter. Harry decided to aparate, which he could do, seeing as he was emancipated in every magical and muggle country in the world. (Yeah, he was pretty awesome.) Harry apparated right into Gringotts, and he was wearing a green t-shirt with the silk robes and cloak. As soon as he appeared a goblin bowed to him, and soon all of the goblins were bowing. Confused, in perfect Gobbledegook, he asked, "Hello Goblins. May I ask why you are bowing?" The goblins got even more excited when he spoke to them politefully and respectfully in their native language. They replied, "You are the Hogwarts Prince, and their is a secret prophecy about you that only the goblins know. It is not time for you to find what it is, but come to Ragnook and we shall have him perform a blood and inheritance test to you, and also a test finding all of you abilities.

Harry walked after one of the goblins and when they came to Ragnook's office, the goblin knocked and said, "The Prince of Hogwarts is here!" in Gobbledegook. Ragnook immediately opened the door and ushered him in, and the other goblin went back to being a teller for the other customers. He performed both tests on Harry, and they found out that Harry was a master at every magical ability as well as a mage, and also that he was the heir to:

Godric Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw Salazar Slytherin Daniels family Peverell family Shadow Keepers Merlin and Hogwarts itself

Harry blinked in amazement and surprise, because he now held twelve seats on the Wizenmagot, and was the richest person in the entire wizarding world. He should his head and asked Ragnook, "May you take me to see all of my vaults?" The goblin replied, "Of course." "Thank you." Harry followed Ragnook and he took him to his vaults. In Slytherin's, he found a bag that would never be full and it would always weigh nothing and he found a money pouch of the same consequence. He put all of the books, wands, and extinct potion ingredients that he would plant somewhere along with a cauldron of every kind into his bag, and some galleons, sickles, and knuts in the money pouch. He moved on to Gryffindor's vault and found more wands, books, and something new, which was the first broomstick ever, which was better than any broomstick would ever be, and it had been modified by the founders and Merlin. That went into his bag, and more galleons, sickles, and knuts went into his money pouch. Moving on to Ravenclaw, he found the rarest books in the world, and ones that were rumored to no longer exist, wands, and more money for his money pouch. In Hufflepuff, he found all of the same things, plus every "extinct" healing thing. He took more money and moved on. the Daniels family vault gave him money and a pensive, the Peverell family game him money, an invisibility cloak, a map that showed wherever and whatever he wanted to, the ressurection stone and the elder wand, in the Shadow keepers, he found, dragon hide clothes for when he worked with potions, money, and basilisk armor, Merlin's vault gave him all of Merlin's clothes and magical tools like his staff, and Hogwarts gave him all of his school supplies for that year plus more money.

Harry went into the main area and Ragnook gave him the keys to Gryffindor's castle, Slytherin's castle, Ravenclaw's castle, and Hufflepuff's castle. He thanked all of the goblins and decided to get his tre wand from Ollivander's. He apparated there silently, where Ollivander didn't have time to hide and scare him. Ollivander looked up and he himself was rather startled. Harry found two wands that were his true wand, 12", elm, thestral hair, and 11", holly, phoenix feather. He paid for both and apparated straight to the library. Technically, Potter Mansion couldn't be apparated into, but Harry could break the wards. He couldn't break however, the wards on his room, those were stronger than anyone could imagine.

He pulled the book and told the password to the founder painting. His door swung open, and he closed the bookcase as well as his door. In his room. He put all his stuff away in his trunk and decided to take a nap. Harry went to sleep, and smiled, knowing he could cut off the Potter's, making them have no money, unless they asked him for an allowance, which he doubted they would do, as they had forgotten he existed. The nap turned into him sleeping all night, and he awoke to a tapping noise at six am. He opened the window, and a black owl with a Hogwarts letter flew in. He took the letter and the owl flew off. Soon, fourteen other owls came in, each sporting a school letter addressed to him from a wizarding school. He wrote back to all of them, saying he'd be going to Hogwarts. The owls flew off and he called his snowy owl, Hedwig. She took his reply to Hogwarts, seeing as the owl that delivered his Hogwarts letter had already flew off. Harry snapped his fingers and his personal house elf from the Potter staff appeared. "Yes Master?" she called. Harry told her, "Izzy, I want breakfast, and a light lunch. The breakfast is for me to eat here, but the lunch is for me to eat elsewhere. Go now." Izzy nodded her head and with a crack, she was gone.

Izzy soon reappeared with his breakfast, which he ate, and the packed lunch, which he didn't eat. Izzy cleared away breakfast the moment he had finished, He took out his his new bag which was now empty, and put the lunch and money pouch along with the untraceable wands in it. He also put his pajamas, a spare set of muggle clothes, and a silk robe and a silk cloak. He also put the healing stuff, invisibility cloak, magic map as he called it, basilisk armor,and some of Merlin's stuff. He also put his sword in it. He then went into the library after putting more wards on his room and changing the password. He closed his special bookcase and apparated to outside of Hogwarts, where the founder's castles were hidden.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry arrived at Slytherin's castle and laughed. It was decked out as a full medieval castle with green and silver everywhere, with a Quidditch pitch. Harry groaned, he had forgotten his broomstick. Brightening up, he realized that thing was the perfect opportunity to test out one of his new spells! He snapped his fingers and soon his broomstick was in his hand. He looked in the broom shed for a moment and pulled out a snitch. He let it go and flew up and around. He did loops and spirals, even the Wronski Feint on his very first try, and it was better than even Victor Krum could do it. He found the snitch as soon as he looked for it, and the broom responded to his thoughts, it sped towards the snitch, and using his elemental powers, he jumped up and flew without a broom, grabbing it, and letting himself fall, his broom came towards him and he neatly landed on it.

Harry put the snitch back and went inside the castle. A house elf came to him immediately. "I is Fang," it said, "I'm your personal house elf for you are lord and heir of the Slytherin bloodline." It took him to The Lord rooms, which were very grand and then to the heir rooms. "You are allowed to stay in either one." it told him. He thought for a moment and then said, "Since The Lord rooms are grander and I am The Lord, I shall stay in thee Lord rooms if I even stay at all." Harry apparated to Gryffindor castle, and he did the same in the castle, though he didn't use the Quidditch pitch, he took several swords, and his personal houself was named Teeny. At Ravenclaw castle, he did the same thing, only he took several books from the library, and his house elf was named Mac there. At Hufflepuff castle, he took more healing stuff after doing the same thing that he did at the other castles and his house elf was named Patty.

Harry apparated back to the library, and went to his room after closing and locking everything. It had been several hours since he had ate the lunch, and remember, it was a _light _lunch. He put everything away and while he was doing this, he called, "Izzy, bring me a dinner, not big, but definitely not light." Izzy appeared a few moments later with his dinner which he ate and she took away. He decided to buy his on Quidditch set, so he apparated to Diagon Alley with an empty bag, money pouch, and several wands. He went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought a Quidditch set, which went into his bag. He decided to buy some more potion ingredients, as he was running low, so he went to the Apothecary. He also went to Magical Menagerie, he wanted to see if they had any snakes, and sure enough, they had two twins. He bought them too and apparated to the library, and entering his room. He put them in with all of his other familiars after talking to them and put his Potions ingredients in his Potions Lab.

It was August 31, he realized. Tomorrow was the start of term. He packed all of his clothes and school uniforms as well as school robes that he had gotten from the Hogwarts vault, except for one par of school robes, which he put in his bag as well as his invisibility cloak, magical map, resurrection stone, and school books, basilisk armor, shields, swords, and all of his wands. He put on his pajamas and laid out his uniform for him to wear tomorrow, casting a magical alarm to wake him at ten forty-five, before closing the fourposter curtains and going to sleep.

**(A/N:** **Sorry it's short, I'll update another chapter about the train and feast later.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Harry woke up and showered. He put his pajamas in the normal compartment of his trunk and put on his uniform. He used one of the untraceable wands to shrink his trunk, and then he put it in his bag. He put the bag on and asked Izzy for a packed breakfast and lunch which she delivered and he put in his bag. He then apparated right into a compartment on the train. It was filled with kids his age, all future Slytherins, and the only open seat was next to a blond boy, so he sat there.

The blond boy said, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Harry replied, "Slytherin, Harry , actually it's Potter, but they forgot I existed, and I'm, er, heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, so I'm actually Lord Slytherin to everyone in here." Harry smirked and the blond boy said, "That's bad but also cool. Meet Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. We hope to see you in Slytherin, like us. We'll be sorted today, like you, but all of our families have been in Slytherin, and we want to b in Slytherin too, so.." Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, I get the point." Daco asked, "So anyways, how did you apparate?" Harry replied, "Well, I'm emancipated in every magical and muggle country in the world, and I'm a Master of every type of magic, Potions Master, Transfiguration Master, Charms Master, you know." Draco, Blaise, and Theo just sat there with there mouths open while Harry laughed. Draco finally was able to talk again, and he said, "Wow."

Harry replied, "Yeah, I know oh and I'm a parseltongue, I can speak to my other familiars, and I'm an elemental. Though honestly, I would appreciate it if you did't tell anyone. It wouldn't be good for your health if you did. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm the richest person in the world? Yeah, I think I did. Oh well. Just remember, don't tell anyone." Draco, Theo, and Blaise looked scared for a moment, then they're faces became emotionless, and they said, "Well, don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Harry laughed and and said, "Thank you, but I never worry. Oh, don't tell anyone this either, but I'm a master occlumense and legilimense. Now, let's talk Quidditch and houses, shall we?"

The three boys all nodded and Draco spoke, "I live in a large manor called Malfoy Manor." Theo said, "My manor's not as large, it's called Nott Manor." Blaise spoke up, "I have the smallest manor, Zabini Manor, but my family owns a house in Italy since we are originally from there." Harry said, "Well, I live in Potter Manor, a secret room is what I claimed as mine, but I own, not my family, me, properties in every magical and muggle coutry, and I own Slytherin Castle, Gryffindor Castle, Ravenclaw Castle, and Hufflepuff Castle. These four castles are a little past Hogsmeade, and I invite you and your families to Slythering Castle for Christmas, as I have the feeling that we'll be best friends!"

The three immediately nodded their heads at this extraordinary offer, and Draco said, "Wow, you're very rich. How many seats on the Wizenmagot do you hold?" Harry replied, "Umm, I don't know, at least twelve though." They continued to talk and when the trolley lady came, he got everybody food, and ate his breakfast and lunch that Izzy had packed him, then ate half of his sweets, the rest he put in his bag. They changed into their robes, and Harry remembered his trunk. He took it out and returned it to it's normal size, putting it in the trunk rack above him. Just then, before he could put his wand away, a girl came in, asking, "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy's lost one." The shook their heads no and snicker, because who would bring a toad? Just then, she saw his wand, and said, "Oh, are you doing Magic? Let's see then." He snickered and pointed his wand at his throat, muttering, "_Sonourus._" He took a deep breath and said, "**WE HAVEN'T SEEEN A TOAD, NOW GET OUT!**" The girl ran off, shaken, and he performed the counter spell, snickering. Soon, everybody in the compartment was laughing. They arrived at the school shortly after and the gamekeeper, a huge man named Rubeus Har=grid told them to get in the boats. When they arrived at the school, they soon were in the Great Hall, being sorted. When it was his turn, the hat yelled, "HARRY POTTER IS THE HOGWARTS PRINCE, I CANNOT SORT HIM!" Harry snickered and said, "OK, what do I do, because I'm sure as hell not going home." The Slytherins snickered and he grinned at Blaise, Draco, and Theo.

Professor Dumbledore consulted with the other teachers and then stood up and said, "We hve reached a conference. You may pick your house." Harry smirked and said, "As much as I would like that, I can't accept. I will study with the Slytherins, but I will stay in my own quarters. Bye, bye!" Harry snickered and apparated to sit by Draco, who was sitting by Theo, and they started talking until Professor McGonagoll called Blaise up. As soon as the hat touched his head, he was sorted into Slytherin. Once dinner was over and the prefects were taking there houses to bed, he looked in his bag and found his magical map. He found a secret passagway that nobody had ever discovered and it led to a small wing or rooms. A bedroom, a dueling room, and best of all, it was below the dungeons. He was about to go there, when Professor Dumbledore called him up to the teachers table. Lily and James were there, as they were teachers, and they asked him, "Where have you been for the last ten years?"

Harry replied, "Lily, James, I have been living in Potter Manor with a house elf acting as my mother. I used to go down to dinner every day, but you know what? There was only three places, and they were already full. I tried to talk to you two, but you acted like I never existed. The last present I ever got was on Nick and I's fifth birthday. His presents filled half a room, and that was only for his _fifth _birthday! You know what I got? A beat up, old muggle board game called scrabble. Nick completely forgot about me after that, and so did you. I am now a master in every type of magic you can be a master in. I'm a Potions Master, Transfiguration Master, and more! And what's worth even more than that to me, was if you two would care. I was six when I got my Masters. I tried to talk to you about them but no, you wouldn't listen. I Harry James Potter disown myself from the Potter line. I am now Lord Harrison Salazar Godric Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Peverell Daniels Merlin Hogwarts, Keeper of the Shadows. Yes, I am heir to all of these, and unless it is about business, I will not talk to you, unless business or class. I will get my stuff from Potter Manor of the first day I have off. goodbye."

Lily, James, and Dumbledore stared open mouthed as he turned with a swish of his cloak and apparated to his secret rooms. Lily broke down crying and sobbed, "James, Albus, what have we, what have I done?" In his secret rooms, Harry went to his office there and arrange some stuff. He had his desk and all that, but in the middle of the rom he had set up a pensive. He went to the next room, and put all of his potions in the cabinets and went to a large room filled with shelves. He put all of his books in there and he had one more room. It had several shelves filled with cushions, there were just the right amount of cushions for the amount of wands he had brought. Harry put a wand on each cushion and went to his bedroom. The walls were blue, and they matched the silk hangings of his fourposter, but inside the fourposter, everything was green with silver edges and lining. He situated his trunk and cast a wandless spell to wake him up at six o'clock before changing into pajamas and going to bed.

When he woke in the morning, he showered and dressed, took his daily pepper-up potion, and got his bag. In his bag, he placed several wands, his schoolbooks, a lot of parchment, several bottles of ink, his magic map, resurrection stone, healing stuff, invisibility cloak, empty crystal phials, and some potions. He then apparated to the great hall, sitting between Blaise an Draco, like he had last night. After they ate breakfast, everybody was handed their schedules. Harry went to double potions, grinning like a mad man, thinking he'd do what Professor Snape told them too, and then make his own creation, an Obliviation potion. Once in class, Professr snape had them make a cure for boils. He turned a phial of that in and put several phials of it in his bag. Then he created his own potion, which he called the Obliviate Potion and took several phials of it in his bag. He also went up to Professor Snape with a Phial of it and said, "Professor, I got bored so I made the Obliviate Potion. It's one of my creations that helped me get my honors in Potions Master." He then exited the room to his next class.

His next class was a desk, and Professor McGonagal was in her animagus form, a cat. He lazily turned his chair into a rainbow boa and then back. Once everybody was in the class, she turned back and said, "Good job, Mr, Potter, that was some nice work." Harry said, "Excuse me, but it's not Potter. It's Gryffindor Salazar Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Peverell Daniels Merlin Hogwarts, Keeper of Shadows, but just Slytherin will work too." Everybody in the classroom looked shocked and he grinned. Oh, and the reason I could do that is because I'm a Transfiguration Master, with H=honors, though I'm actually a Master in every magic." Everybody looked at him, amazed and shocked at the same time. He called his black momba, Eris, and said in parsletongue, #Erisssss, why don't you show them your talentssss?# Eri replied, #Do I have to massssster? May ssssleep after my dissssplay of tricksssss?# Harry sighed. #Yesssss, fine. I'll get you sssssome rodentsssssss too.# #Yessss Masssster.# Eris showed them her tricks and then curled up onHarry's neck to sleep. Soon, class was over, and he had a free period.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry walked around the castle, Eris still around his neck. In parsletongue, he asked, #Erisssss, where do you think we should go, hmm?# Eris replied, #Masssster, let me ssssssslither and sssssscare sssssssssome ssstudentssssss, and then, I shall ssssssalivate on a mousssssse or perhapsssssss that wretched cat of Argussss Filch'sssssssss. Massssster, do you perhapssssss agree?# Harry laughed and said, #Go on Erissssss, I shouldn't keep you from your fun. I will go to the Ssssslytherinssss and meet up with Draco, Theo, and Blaisssse, farewell.#

Harry and his snake parted ways, and Harry found himself wandering to his room. He ran inside and got a potion that would make people not hear, smell, or sense you, but they could see you. He downed the potion and looked at his magical map. They were together in the Slytherin common room. Grinning, he put on the invisibility cloak and since it was much too big, it could cover him and three other grown men nicely, he walked down the hall screaming, and nowody knew he was there, as they couldn't see him, hear him, smell him, or sense him in anyway.

He snuck into the Slytherin common room in a secret passageway that only he knew of. Not even the Marauder's Map showed it. In fact the Marauder's Map didn't cover half of the secret passageway, but that wasn't the point. Grinning maliciously, he snuck up behind them just as the potion wore off and the invisibility cloak was silently stowed in his bag. He whispered, "Boo." in their ears, and though they didn't scream, they jumped about a foot into the air.

Harry started laughing and laughing, he was rolling around on the floor, tears were in his eyes. And this was all because of his mirth at the prank he had played. When he finally managed to compose himself, Theo, Blaise, and Draco were all glaring at him. "What the hell?!" was the yelled reaction of Theo. Blaise was more composed, he growled, "Don't do that again, Prince." And Draco just glared and _tried _to punch him.

Harry couldn't control what happened after that. He knew the reactionion was triggered by the punch, but after that, he remembered watching himself. First, he was surrounded by flames and he shot a fire ball at the fireplace. Then it changed again, he was surrounded by water and ice, so he shot blasts of both at the wall. He was then surrounded by a tornado and he shot a huge blast of air outwards from his body. He then stood there on the ground, seemingly normal, but his eyes were glowing. He manipulated the mood in the room, like yin and yang.

After that Harry went back to normal and shoook his head. He gave everyone whom he had hurt his apoligies and ran out of the room. He decided to ditch all of his classes and go back to Potter Manor. With a tiny 'POP' that nobody else heard, he was soon in the library of Potter Manor. He easily went into his room. He gathered all of his stuff and put it in his trunk, which he shrunk, making it the weight of a feather and the size of a bottle cap. He then put it in his pocket and went back to the library. He said his goodbyes to the founders and resolved that he would completely cut the Potters off. The oly way they would get money from him was if they begged for an 'allowance'. He smirked, because they would never do that and he knew it.

With another 'POP', he was soon in his rooms at Slytherin Castle, and he called his houself, Fang to put all of his stuf away. "Just because I am telling you to arrange all of my clothes, I am not giving them to you. You are and will be my personal house elf until one of us dies." Satisfied that that was enough, he realized it was time for lunch. He wandered to the kitchens and said, "I need a house elf. One of you here."

A house elf walked up to him and bowed. "What may Cookoo do for you Master.?" Harry smiled and said, "Bring a plate of treacle tart, a sheperd's pie, and a goblet of pumpkin juice to the dining room on the top floor. I expect you and it to be there once I arrive." With that, he turned with a swish of his cloak and walked up the stairs. Once he was in the dining room, he saw the elf and the foodmweremthere. He told the elf, "Good bye, Cookoo. If I need you, I will call." he sat down and the elf was, gone.

He ate slowly, and once he was finished, he called out, "Cookoo!" The said elf appeared and he told her, "Take all of this mess away, then bring me a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice. Also I need a packed lunch. A packet of treacle tart, a packet of sandwhiches, and two large flasks of pumpkin juice. Immediately." The elf and mess dissapeared, but the elf appeared a moment later with everything that he asked for.

He nodded his head at the elf who took that as cue to leave and drank his goblet of pumpkin juice. He stowed the package deep in the folds of his cloak and called, "Cookoo, take the goblet away." He then proceeded to apparate back to his rooms. Once in his rooms, he created a little box that kept things cold and put the package in there. He then changed into pajamas and went to bed, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
